b8ucafandomcom-20200213-history
Annual Tournaments and Events Explained
This page is used to explain the many different events and tournaments UCA runs on an annual basis. To see the past winners and in some cases runners-up of these events, check out Winners of Annual Tournaments/Significant Events.' ' Ultimatum This tournament usually begins at the end of the year, with the final taking place at the “Ultimatum” PPV, usually in early January. The tournament is a standard, bracket-style single-elimination tournament with a twist: at the end of each match, the winner is offered a choice (an “ultimatum”) - they may either advance to the next round, or take an offered prize. These prizes can be anything from a shot at a lower-tier title to a divisional promotion. The prize for the winner varies; nowadays, it is usually a Money in the Bank briefcase, but it has also been for a HW title shot at Epopmania or for the HW title itself. ' ' UCA Rumble One of the most popular yearly events, the Rumble match is very similar to the WWE’s famous Royal Rumble. It is a 30 or 40-man over the top rope battle royal, where 2 competitors will start in the ring on 10 points, and every half an hour a new competitor is added. Other users may hurt those involved in the match, and when a user reaches 0 points, they could be eliminated. The eliminated user will have a five-minute period to “skin the cat” (post a message with a XX:XX:00 timestamp), in which case they will be back in the match with 2 points. If a user in the match scores an elimination, they receive a 1-point bonus. The match usually features surprise entrants, such as long-retired superstars or BEAR, and every user will have a unique titantron (a youtube link) to mark their entrance - usually a theme song of some sort. The winner faces the Undisputed Heavyweight Champion at that year’s Epopmania, the UCA’s biggest show of the year. Standard rules for the Rumble match, as posted when the topic is made, can be found here. ' ' Lethal Lottery As detailed in the Jakyl Manifesto, this is a 3-day event featuring every UCA participant. They are assigned random tag-teams (if there is an odd number, a three-man team will be created or an NPC will be added (such as TagTeamTeddy in 2012). The winners of the tag matches will then move on to day 2, where they will be placed into another random draw. The users who win their two tag matches then advance to day 3, which features an over-the-top-rope battle royal featuring all those who won their two tag matches. The winner of this battle royal then faces the Undisputed Champion for the title at Modern Warfare, the next PPV. ' ' Modern Warfare This is the UCA’s WarGames equivalent. Two or sometimes three teams of four compete. Two members of each team start in the ring, before a second member of one team is added after a set period of time. After another few hours, the second member of the other team is added, until eventually each team will have all four members of their team in the ring. Users will be able to vote for a specific team once in each time period. The winning team will gain the right to book the company until the next PPV, Night of Champions. An example of the entrance times and layout of a standard two-team Modern Warfare match can be found here. ' ' King of the Board This is the simplest of all the booking gimmicks. As with WWE’s King of the Ring, this is a single-elimination tournament, but in UCA it features every user who has yet to win a Heavyweight Championship. Until 2013, the PPV was a one-day event, but it is now held over two days, with the semi-finals taking place on Day 1 and the final match taking place on Day 2. The winner will be known as “King” for the remainder of the year, and gets a title shot at Summer Spectacular. The new King generally has a good chance of victory at the event, with 4 Kings out of 6 successful in their Summer Spectacular title match. ' ' Bound For Whiskey Series This is a multi-month series of matches held in a Round Robin format, with the matches taking place on Ruin, Combat and Eruption as well as at the intervening PPVs. The number of users involved varies from 10 to 12. Users face each other once, with 5 points awarded for a win, 7 for a win by 5 or more votes, and 3 each for a tied match. After the Round Robin is over, the top users in the table are entered into a final tournament, to be held at the Bound For Whiskey PPV over two days. The winner of the round robin phase has the right to choose his semi final opponent. Full results for all Bound For Whiskey series held so far can be found below, in the “Winners by Year” section - just click “Bound For Whiskey Series”. An all-time league table can be found here. ' ' Spammy Awards Since 2012, UCA has marked the end of the year with the Spammy Awards. The UCA’s annual end of year awards ceremony, features past users and NPCs presenting awards in various categories. Voting usually lasts around 3 weeks, with the admins keeping track of potential nominees throughout the year and users having additional input, before users are then asked to send votes in each category. The “Winners by Year” section features the winners of arguably the most prestigious categories, “Superstar of the Year” and “Newcomer of the Year”, though at the bottom of each year you can also find a link to all previous Spammy Award winners.